Savior
by Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves
Summary: I met him in 1993 after my truck broke down. I have never seen him since... but his face is always on my mind, even though it is almost 16 years ago. But I continue my search for him, my Savior. I fear that I may need to be his... EXB
1. 1993

**I thought of this story while listening to the song Savior by Rise Against, and I wanted to turn it into one with Bella and Edward, so here it is. (Savior lyrics at bottem of page)**

_Summary_

_I met him on the road between Seattle and Forks after my truck broke down in 1993. I have never seen him since… but his face is always on my mind, even though it's been 16 years, so I continue my search for him, my Savior. I fear that I may need to be his…_

_1993:_

Great middle of the night, my loveable ancient artifact of a truck just died and I am somewhere between Seattle and the small town I call home Forks, with no signal. Perfect. If it wasn't for the fact that the dance had been taking place tonight I would never have been going to Seattle in the first place. But us uncoordinated people are not compatible to attend dances.

So now I have to walk down the middle of the road. I can't even make it a couple of meters before the ground collide with my face, as if to prove my point of how uncoordinated I am. I didn't hurry to get up off the soggy ground, knowing too well I would slip if I tried any fast movements, but in the time it did take for me to get up, a silver car flew past me before scratching to a halt. Giving myself a once over to look for anything I may have damaged the driver had gotten out and was now less the 5 meters from me, before he stopped. Black eyes stared at me with anger and something that made me want to take a step back, but I stood me ground. Nostrils flaring and a tightly clenched jaw, gave him the look of being in pain. A bronze mess of thick hair, made his deathly pale skin seem even more corpse like and his black shirt didn't help.

"Um tha-" in an instant he was neck to me and I felt his mouth at my neck biting down, making me give a small sigh.

Everything was dulling, some far off part of my mind told me I was dying and should be fighting to get away, but I was just to sleepy to care and shushed it away. Suddenly I felt my body on fire, while I was falling to the soggy ground, again.

Trying to open my burning eyes was hell but after a couple of attempts I managed. No truck, no silver car and no bronze haired guy. Ah the fire is Hell! Why can't I just die! Surly it doesn't take this long for someone to burn to death. I have felt this burning for what seems like hours.

Moans and screams sometimes escaped from me, but no one was around to here me scream. At some stage before morning I decided to pull myself into the forest, from some gut feeling that I managed to get through the pain. I knew somehow that if someone found me like this, then the consequences would not be good.

Not knowing how long I was in agony but sometime when the canopy above me turned back to black, the burning started to retreat from my fingers and toes, and slowly worked its way back towards my chest. But during this time my heart kept on speeding up until finally it was pounding furiously as all the heat suddenly appeared in my heart. No longer able to keep to the small sound I had been trying to make my mouth betrayed me and let out my screams of agony until I stopped.

**Review please people!**

It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
What the colour of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten  
There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

1000 miles away  
There's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know  
We never had a choice  
This world is too much noise  
It takes me under  
It takes me under once again  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no

**Tell me what you think even though it's just starting, so please Review!**


	2. Vampires scent

**Ok, pre apollogie for any spelling mistakes as my stuiped omputer wont let me change the spell check settings.**

**anyway, here is the next chapter sorry it took so long.**

**enjoy**

Opening the door to my apartment after returning from a hunt i was shocked as the scent of a vampire hit me hard. The other vampires scent was not as strong as what it would be if they were still here. Carefully looking for anything out of place, the only thing i noticed that was different was that my map had a big red circle around a small town called Parkdale. So someone was helping me find him, the one who turned me. I have had his face on my mind for the last 16 years, while i have searched the world for him.

I rarly crossed other vampires, and when i did they have all had the red eyes rom drinking from humans. They all think i am odd but not once have i ever mentioned how or why i drink from animals. But everytime i do, i give them my discription of the man that turned me but my reply is always the same, "No, sorry i have never come across him."

Grabbing my country road bag from when i went to Australia to serch for them i shoved some clothes into it, Black jeans, tops, my other pair of converses and what evr else i could lay my hands on. Map, cant forget the map, as i picked it up i started to dial a friend number.

"Bella,"

"Hi Montana, can i ask a favour please?"

"Yep what do you need?"

"My stuff moved to a new town i think i know where he is."

3.

2.

1.

"WHAT! How the bloody hell did you find that one out?" oh corse Jaq was listening in.

"Jaq, i think i'm deaf now."

"Boo hoo go have a sook." Just like her.

"Anyway, i need my stuff to be moved to a small town called Parkdal, near Mt. Hood National Forest and Portland."

"Ok, it will take us two days to get there." Oh good Montana was back. In the background i could hear a car starting, before the purr from her car filled the background quietly.

"Thats fine, i'll see you two soon."

"Ok cya."

"WAIT! You dogged my earlier question so when we meet you have to tell." Jaq unessaseroloy called out in the background.

"Yeh, ok, cya." Quickly haning up before anything else happened.

So off i go to Parkdale, to confront the man who turned me. Great, i just hope i find him, before Montana and Jaq do...

**Please review and tell me what you think of the two new characters, who yes are based on me and my best friend Montana.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. New House

**This chapter is a bit longer, please review and tell me what you think.**

Half way to Parkdale, I relished I had a problem with where I would be staying. So after a quick call to the operator, who then connected me with Parkdale's real estate agent.

A deep husky voice picked up on the other end "Estate and great rates, Bobby speaking."

"Hi Bobby, my name is Bella and I was wishing to purchase a house in Parkdale."

"Yes ma'am. What type of house are you looking for?"

"A small house in a secluded area, if you have any." He seemed a bit taken back by my housing wishes, and took him a few seconds to recover.

"We only have one house fitting your description that is secluded. It is $300,000, with 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, kitchen, lounge room and laundry."

"Great I'll take that then." Once again I managed to stun him.

"Sure, when will you be around to see the house?"

"Can I stop by your office around 10 tomorrow to collect the keys?" This must have been the third time he was stunned into silence momentarily.

"Yes, that shall be fine, and Bella what is your last name, just so I can start filling the paper work out?" I knew the question was coming, so I had a last name ready for him.

"Devlin. Is that everything?"

"Yes, I look forward to meeting you and showing you your new house tomorrow." And with that I quickly hung up the phone.

It is good not having to stop anymore for all the human things like sleep, food and the famous toilet stop. Otherwise I don't think I would have made it in the time that I did.

At 9 o'clock I was sitting in my car outside the Estate at great rates office, waiting for Bobby to show up. Truth be it, I had been here since 7.

15 minutes later a short and plump man in a fading gray suite hurried over under his umbrella. As I approached him he still hadn't gotten the door unlocked.

"Ah, excuse me?" I said quietly while placing a hand on his shoulder. Even though I had tried not to startle him, my attempt was futile. As soon as I touched him he dropped his keys and spun around.

"Good God! You scared me." He replied while picking his keys up off the ground.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm Bella Dev-" before I could finish he interrupted.

"Ah you're the young lady who called yesterday, I'm Bobby and if you hold on one second we can go into the office one I get this damn door open.

"Here let me try." I offered taking the keys from him before he could stop me and jiggling them in the key hole until I herd the click of the lock unlocking.

The office room was small with few property pictures lining the wall. A small desk that was overflowing with papers was in one of the back corners and a door was in the other. The room smelt musty like it had mold hiding in some part of it, and the dampness of the town didn't help to prevent it from spreading. Bobby led me over to his desk where he ruffled through one of the piles of paperwork until he found what he was looking for. The deed papers.

"If I could just get you to please sign on the dotted line next to the red X and put your band account details into the box above it, we can then head out to your new home."

After signing at the marked spot and filing in one of my many bank account details, he grabbed the set of keys off the wall and led me back outside.

"Could you take your car and I will follow you?"

"Oh ok." He looked a bit disappointed as he eyed my blue BMW, before heading towards his car.

After 10 minutes of driving at a slow human pace Bobby's car turned around a bend before it disappeared. If not for having Vampire eyes I may have missed his red car driving down a track off to the side, noticing just in time to turn onto the dirt track. The drive to the house from there was short and soon we were pulling up out the front of a quaint house that had wild flowers growing all over the garden path.

The house was mud brick and had a floral scent to it. The bathroom was at the end of the hall as you walked in. the kitchen to one side and lounge to the other. Before there was a door that led to the rest of the hallway, where the two bedrooms were off to either side. The smaller of the bedrooms I automatically decided to be used as my study for my infermace number of books, and of cause maps. The house had was blue themed, every room a different shade. In the kitchen it looked like one of the old ones that had the authentic stove and cupboards. Even though it would only be fore display I loved the feeling it gave off to add to the rest of the house with its cottage feel too it. A dusty glass door led to the backyard that had a mud brick wall sounding it, with a small pond in one corner.

"It's perfect!" I said to Bobby who I noticed had been following me around the cottage, very tense. He let out a low sigh. "I'm shocked it hasn't sold faster."

"It's rare we get new folks to Laha, and no one liked the size of the location of it. It has been on the market for at least 3 years." He seemed to ease up knowing that I was not going to say I didn't want the house anymore.

"I should unpack…" even though I didn't have anything yet I wanted to hunt and check out the area.

"I should leave you to it then. Call me if you need anything or just stop by, you know where I work." He said as we walked back out to the front of the house.

After getting in his car I waved him off politely before entering my new home.

**So still setting up the story but we are making progress, with finding the Cullens so just wait.**

**Please review and make my night, i need to know what you guys think of it so far.**


	4. Pixie

**Ok so another chapter even though i should really be focasing more on my school work with exams starting this firday, so your lucky.**

**please review to make me feel like i took time off to study for exams for a purpose.**

I brought in the couple of things from the car, Montana and Jaq would bring all of my other processions. So with nothing to do, I decided that I would go hunting to check out the area. This is where I am now, Mt. Hood National Forest. While following a bulk I came across another scent, a vampire's scent. I nearly fell out of the tree when the wind and blown it towards me.

It wasn't the vampire that had been in my apartment; no it was a different one. More than likely it was in the same coven that the first one belongs too. Hurriedly I took down the buck, and quickly drained it dry, before turning quickly around and heading home. I had some strange gut feeling that I needed to be home right now.

Once I arrived home the same vampire's scent that had been in my apartment was once again present. So they were here, and they knew I had come when they had shown me where to look. The scent was strong, I couldn't hear any movement from inside but that was easy enough to do when you were a vampire. Cautiously I walked up to the door and slowly opened it, even though I could have protected myself without be vigilant.

A voice came from inside the house, high pitched and bell like, followed by what could only be described as a pixie hurdling herself at me so hard I actually had to take a step back. A loud bang erupted when we collided for an instant before she was automatically pushed 10 meters away from me, and fell backwards onto the ground.

She seemed a little stunned before quickly picking herself up, with a small frown on her face. "I didn't see that coming" she mumbled to herself before looking back up at me with big and eager eyes. "I am so glad you came, but I already knew you would, but it is so much better to see you here." She kept on rambling on, so I quickly evaluated what her motives were, and not coming up with anything other than she was harmless I pulled my shield down.

Focusing back on the pixie, I noticed she made black spiky hair that made her really look like a pixie, and was rather small. I tuned back into what she was saying "and you will have such a great time at school I can already see it!" this confused me momentarily.

"Wait, what?"

She spoke to me slowly "You are going… to go back to school." She finished the last part quickly, her excitement getting the better of her. She actually jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Ah no, I don't think I can, I have to find someone." I said quickly looking away from her.

"I know, and I also know that unless you go back to school, you won't find him." She had a teasing voice by the end, how much did she know?

"Look, I don't think I am going to find him at high school."

She suddenly jumped back in "yes, you will. Once he gets his ass back here."

"You don-" before I could finish me sentence she was talking.

"I don't even know who you're looking for? Oh but I do, and I know a lot more. Like how we are going to be best friends" in a small voice, that I almost didn't catch, she added "hopefully"

"Look, I just want to do what I need to do and work out my own stuff, I don't have time for school, it would just hold me up."

"Bella," she said it in such a sad and desperate voice. I hadn't told her my name and I quickly looked her over suspiciously. "I know who you are, you're Bella Swan, lived in Forks, and your father was the chief of police when you were there. Edward… Edward caught your scent when you broke down and he wanted to be a gentleman and help you, but you were his singer and he couldn't stop himself, not until it was too late…" she dragged off into silence.

"Look, thanks for all your help, but most of the time I do things on my own, I'll be fine, I'll work this out, I'll find him myself. Thanks anyway." I don't know why I was turning her away when she had information but I walked past her and into my house without a second glance back at her.

Suddenly all the anger I had never knew I had came out about when I was changed. Why would he leave me just like that! If it wasn't for me always wanting to be a vampire and being obsessed with them, but wanted to do good like Angel on Buffy the vampire slayer, and he drank pigs blood, so I decided to kill animals and not people. I have never tasted human blood. When I meet Montana and Jaq, I got them to become like me and kill animals not humans, Jaq was all for it after remembering about Angel and Montana just tagged along.

I ran out the back door, into the garden before jumping over my wall and pounding my fists into the first tree I hit that was a little away from my house so that I wouldn't fall on it when I came crashing down. I spent a good amount of time going from tree to tree just punching it, and when I finally stopped I noticed that they had all be big pine trees.

With my head now cleared I thought back over the conversation with the pixie, whose name I still didn't know, and about how maybe she was right. I mean I didn't have anything else to do, so why not go back to school. She clearly seemed to know a lot about what she was talking about and she knew all about my past. Maybe she was telling the truth.

When I got back home after another couple of hours sitting on a big rock thinking over my options, I found that there was a registration form on the kitchen counter, along with a birth certificate and transfer form and a few other documents of identifications. I also noticed a hand written note from who must have been the pixie.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank you for listening to me and trying this out._

_I will sneak into Estate at Great Rates tonight to change your age with them._

_I can't wait to see you again!_

_From_

_Alice_

Alice, so that was the pixies name. I would register at the local high school tomorrow and ask to start the next day. Until then I would have to think of something for why I didn't live with my parents.

**Review guys, please....**


	5. Update

So I am just giving you guys and update real quick about my stories.

They are coming, I actually have about 30 hand written pages from when I was overseas that I have to type up, but as soon as I got back from Germany after 4 weeks (3 and a half spent at school) I was straight back into homework for year 11. which is really annoying.

I had been planning on getting something up this weakened however I have a ton of stuff due on Monday which includes and essay, 8 weeks of blogging in German, year 12 psych homework, 5 chapters of math's, voice recording in German and history.

However I will try and update next week end or if I get a free weeknight this weekend, sorry about this, but don't give up on me I have also had personal crap…

I would also just like to take the time to explain about my little brother who is 10 and will be undertaking in the World's Greatest Shave 2010.

He needs help from sponsor though so if you want to sponsor him, even a dollar to two:

.?registrationID=324045

His Youtube video is:

.com/watch?v=kUhLEuFQwSo

Facebook Page:

**.com/?ref=logo#!/pages/Worlds-greatest-Shave-2010-by-10-Year-Old-Boy/285851416585?v=info&ref=ts**


End file.
